Dulce y Retorcido Amor
by Levy-123
Summary: Su vida era la misma rutina de siempre: Tratar de saciar su sed de conocimiento sin importarle nada más. Pero ¿Qué sucede cuando cierto bache en su tranquila vida llegara? /- ¿Y dime que piensas sobre el amor y enamorarse?.../- Uh, ¿Amor?.../ -¿Jamás te ha sucedido? No tienes idea de lo que te has perdido… /-No puedo quedarme atrás sin saber nada…


**…**

**..**

**.**

* * *

_**Dulce y Retorcido Amor**_

* * *

**Su vida era la misma rutina de siempre: Tratar de saciar su sed de conocimiento sin importarle nada más. Pero ¿Qué sucede cuando cierto bache en su tranquila vida llegara? /- ¿Y dime que piensas sobre el amor y enamorarse?.../- Uh, ¿Amor?.../ -¿Jamás te ha sucedido? No tienes idea de lo que te has perdido… /_-No puedo quedarme atrás sin saber nada…_**

* * *

-Muy bien definitivamente ya me colmaste la paciencia, ahora quiero que me respondas ¿Por qué diablos me estas siguiendo?- Dices irritado y muy molesto. Mas aun ella no responde, solo se queda ahí sentada mirándote, te sientes ignorado y tu molestia se intensifica.

-Te hice una pregunta, así que responde- Susurras entre dientes, viendo como la joven adolescente frente a ti no se inmuta ni un poco ni cambia su expresión. Te sientes indignado por la misteriosa y silenciosa personalidad y aura que emitían esa chica. Ella levanta su mirada y con decisión dice claramente una palabras que tensaron cada uno de los músculos de tu cuerpo e hicieron que abrieras de par en par tus ojos.

-… ¿Qué dijiste? Creo que escuche mal- Metes tu dedo meñique en tu oreja como si trataras de limpiarla y poder escuchar mejor.

-Te equivocas, escuchaste claramente- Dice la tranquila chica con su suave y serio tono de voz. Te sorprendes aún más y das unos pasos hacia atrás, chocando de esa manera con el pupitre de algún alumno. Posas tu mano en el borde de este y aprietas con fuerza mientras miras perplejo a la persona frente a ti.

-Debes de estar bromeando, no hay manera de que tú…- Hablas con lo que pareciese tu último aliento y sientes que las energías de tu cuerpo se van yendo. Nunca esperaste tal ataque de manera tan sorpresiva.

-¿Acaso ves que me estoy riendo?- pregunta la serena chica sentada encima de su banco mientras cruza sus piernas. La inspeccionas con mayor detenimiento: vestía pulcramente el uniforme escolar, no había nada fuera de su lugar que provocara que alguna de tus hormonas se alocase, su peinado que consistía en dos coletas a los lados de su rostro le daban un cierto toque más infantil a su mirada, aun así no la hacían ver más coqueta ni atractiva en opinión del, su rostro que por siempre se ha visto serio hoy no era la excepción y la cereza del pastel eran esos anteojos con un marco grueso de color rojo que cubrían gran parte del rostro de la chica. Claramente ella no tenía atractivo para ningún hombre, o por lo menos hacia él. Eso lo desmotivaba aún más en la idea que le había propuesto la chica.

-Me niego definitivamente- Respondes sin duda alguna, tomas tu mochila y la cuelgas a tu hombro y te diriges hacia la puerta del salón. Sientes como algo te toma de la manga de tu suéter y al voltear lo que ves es a la chica, aun con su mirada de póker, sostenerte con sus pequeñas y femeninas manos. Mueves con suavidad tu brazo para deshacer el agarre.

-No te dejare en paz hasta que hagas lo que te pido- Dice con voz clara la joven de anteojos.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien más?- Dices con fastidio y volteas para encarar a la joven de mirada penetrante.

-Porque pienso en que tú no fallaras- Eso te incomoda bastante, no esperabas a que te dijera aquello ni nada parecido.

-Uh, veras…yo...-

- Así que por favor has que me enamore de ti.

* * *

¿Eh?... uhm… ¿Wolas? (OwO)/

Pues aquí yo con esta loca y extraña idea que surgió de mi rara y aterradora imaginación.

No sé muy bien que decir porque no quiero revelar nada c; -Fue mi intención hacer todo tan confusamente xD – (_O eso intenté_ TTnTT )

Creo que no puedo decir nada más porque si no diré algo que no debo, así que mejor yo me despido:

Come frutas y verduras, washa,washa, lávate los dientes, washa,washa y Chau :3 

PD. Espero que haya tenido algo de coherencia lo que escribí… ÓnÒ


End file.
